Love at first sight
by Xanaphia
Summary: It's just to funny to give anything away!


Love at First Sight  
By: Xanaphia  
It all started when I invited him to stay at my home, Capsule Corp., until he got accustomed to his new environment. That was a mistake on my part. Vegeta was, and still is, a living nightmare. He'd terrorize the house, caring for nothing but his useless gravity machine. The gravity machine in which I was stupid enough to build for him.  
He think's he can boss me around just because he's the proud prince of some forgotten planet. A planet that no longer exists, as a matter a fact. Would that even make him prince any more, considering he really doesn't have a kingdom to rule nor people to rule over? It puzzles me sometimes. How could a man, well, not a man, a Saiyan have so much power and be allowed to use it in such cruel ways? Now, I understand; Vegeta's changed. He really has, although one might not know it from first glance. He has changed, in many ways. I should know, I live with him and see him 24-7. Sometimes, he makes me feel strange. A feeling in which I can't even describe.  
She's a bitch. That is the only word to describe her. Bitch. Bitch, bitch, bitch bitch, bitch. The only reason I'm staying here is because I need her gravity machine. This gravity machine will help me surpass Kakarotto. Then…then I don't know what I'll do. Something great and spectacular. Rule the world; something like that. I won't ever surpass him, though. Well, not if the damned machine keeps breaking down. That baka of a woman insists that I sleep, eat, and do all the insane rituals that her human customs have taught her to do. She doesn't understand so many things. She doesn't understand how much I need to train. I have to surpass that fool. She also thinks that I'm a frail, inferior human who needs to be bottle-fed and burped like a baby. I can take care of my own damn self. But of course, I have to listen to her ever-repeating 'Bulma-knows-best' bull shit. She makes me…she….she makes me feel…confused.  
I don't know what to do when I'm around him. He makes me want to go insane. But then again, oh…sometimes…sometimes he's so stunning. His smirk, his muscles, his attitude. Well, X the attitude. Anyway, I've been feeling strange around him. Like, one minute I want to stab him in the back with a butcher knife (which is quite harsh, I admit), and the next I want to rip his clothes off and kiss him all over. I really think there's something wrong with me. Do I have a split personality disorder or something? How can a woman love someone one minute, then hate him the next? It really makes no sense. I know he doesn't feel the same towards me…he can't.  
Bulma's like I said, a bitch. All she does is give orders and demands while screaming in my face 99.9% of the time. It makes me want to crack up laughing. How could a frail, weak, pathetic woman think that she could have any power, any hold at all, over me? It's insane. It does turn me on, though; I have to admit it. Seeing her with her aqua hair streaming down her shoulders, trying to make me upset. But what am I saying? I can't be attracted to a piece-of-shit human. Not me...ridiculous.  
Last night, something weird happened. I can't explain that clearly. It all happened so fast, like a blur. I was in my room, sitting at my dresser brushing out my hair. I didn't sense anyone immediately, but I felt like I was being watched. You know, that feeling you get…like you're not alone in the room. I ignored it at first, thinking it was just my imagination. Then, when I turned to get in bed, I noticed a figure standing near the doors to my balcony. It looked like Vegeta. I asked him what he was doing, that he sure had some nerve spooking me in the middle of the night. He seemed confused; the look on his face was so indescribable (you know, as opposed to his usual badass smirk). Before I knew it, he had jumped at me pinning me to the wall. I admit it, I was scared. But I thought this was Vegeta. He had changed, I knew he had. He wouldn't…he couldn't hurt me.  
Well, Vegeta had me pinned to the wall, so I couldn't move. I heard him mumble something about 'how could I do this to him? How could I make him feel this way? That it wasn't fair.' Before I knew it he had raised his fist in anger and punched a tremendous hole in the wall, barely missing my face. He whispered my name as I looked in shock at him. He grabbed me around the waist and pressed his hips against mine. Before I realized what was happening, we were locked in a passionate kiss. I think he regretted doing this, because after realizing what he had done, he turned his face and gently pushed me back, walking out of my room as quietly as he came.  
I was out of control (and I'm hardly EVER out of control). I had gone insane. It was like a fire had captured my body. My whole body was on fire. I needed her. I needed Bulma. It was unexplainable, like some type of force was directing me to her. Like a big road sign: THIS WAY TO BULMA. Then, before I knew it, I was floating up to her balcony…practically stalking her like some psychopathic loser. I watched her brush out her beautiful aqua hair; all she was dressed in was a thin nightgown, which gave me a warm feeling. She was so beautiful, so wonderful looking as the moonlight poured in from a window, accenting her figure.  
This drove me over the edge. How could a woman do this to me? Control me like this. No one controls me. I wanted to fucking kill the bitch for doing this to me. But I knew I could never do such a thing, I knew I loved her. I felt rage and love building up inside of me. Before I knew it I had made a huge hole in the wall, scared the shit out of Bulma, and managed to plant a kiss before I left. What's wrong with me?  
I'm always the one with man problems. Why can't I be like Chichi? All she had to do was pick out a cute guy (Goku) and say 'Hey, you, wanna get hitched?' and of course, a while later she ended up with a great family. Me, I'm the one with all the emotionally scarring relationship problems. I thought I had just straightened out my life to the point where I didn't need a guy anymore (more specifically, that bastard Yamucha). Then, I start feeling things for Vegeta, of all people. Before you know it there's a hole in my bedroom wall and yet again history repeats itself…'Bulma, what the hell is wrong with you?' I constantly ask myself. No answer. 'Don't you have any morals? You can't go around falling for every guy you meet, even if he does happen to be living with you and you DO have easy access to his bedroom and he IS buff and handsome and sexy and….::sigh:: Don't you know that?' No answer. I guess I have some issues…  
Ok, I have to take my mind off of Bulma. Of course, I would go work out in the gravity room but, hey, guess what? The piece of crap is broken. Big surprise. Unfortunately, the only person who can fix it is…you guessed it…Bulma. So, I sit here in my room thinking about what a wuss I've become and how pretty soon I'll end up dumb and giddy-like Kakarotto. Well, they do say that ignorance is bliss. Fortunately, I've never had a taste of either of the two. The only thing that I can relate to either of the two is Bulma. Bulma makes me feel happy…blissful. That's two words I thought I'd never put in the same sentence. Me: blissful. I guess this is where the ignorance part comes in…   
Things have been awkward around here lately. Ever since the big hole-in-the-wall incident, Vegeta and I have been even more distant. I only see him when I happen to bump into him occasionally in a hallway or the backyard. This is because he spends 50% of his time training and 50% eating or sleeping. Great life, huh? Train, eat, sleep, train, eat, sleep, train, train, train, eat, eat, sleep. ::sigh:: I know I have to talk to him. I can't go on living like this. There are so many unanswered questions. Why'd he kiss me? What's wrong with him? What's wrong with me? Does he like me? Does he love me? Does he want some more of me? If so, do I want some more of him? And most importantly, who the hell is going to fix the hole in my wall?  
Bulma's been avoiding me lately. Well, actually, I've been avoiding her. Why would I want to look at such an ugly baka anyway? She makes me sick. I just want to beat the living daylights out of her. No, I don't….I want to kiss her. I want to…I want…I want to know what the fuck is wrong with me!  
Today I talked to Veggie. Well…it wasn't exactly talking. I was passing by his room and I saw him lying on his bed. I couldn't resist. It was like some force was drawing me near to his body. Like something wanted our bodies to be together…I walked into his room and sat, as softly as I could, on the edge of his bed. I stared at him, so beautiful. Sleeping. Even in his sleep, he looks mad at the world. Poor Vegeta…   
I was taken back when I was gripped at the shoulders and rolled onto the bed. Turns out, he noticed me noticing him and decided to notice me a little more. So, he rolled me onto the bed. I didn't know what to expect, so first instinct says…kiss him. We kissed for what seemed like and eternity. It just seemed right. It just felt right. I felt happy, for the first time in a long time. We kissed for awhile until things started to get hot and heavy…you can guess what happened next…  
I heard her come in my room, I felt her ki. I felt her gentle weight press on the bed. I heard her breathing quietly. Before I knew it we were locked in a tangle of sweat and kisses, half-naked…I was thinking to myself 'Vegeta, Hellllllo? Earth to Vegeta! You can't possibly be in love with this-' My brain cut off. I didn't listen to my own advice. I love Bulma. (Whoa, did I just say LOVE? Eww…) That dumb ugly bitch….. I couldn't stop staring at her eyes. I just got lost in her eyes. They seem to go beyond the depths of her soul. Bulma…I can't believe I'm falling for her…for Bulma.   
Eight weeks have passed since that night. Vegeta and I have gone back to our normal bickering. I guess it was just a one time fling. The only problem is…I'm late. In fact, very late. Eight weeks late. I'm going to the doctor today. I think I'm pregnant.  
Bulma and I haven't been together for awhile, and she's returned to her constant bitching. Things have gotten back to normal, my gravity machine is fixed. The only problem is I feel that she's hiding something from me…I wonder what it could be?… 


End file.
